


Brother

by RevyDutch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Cute, Drabble, Oneshot, Other, Short, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevyDutch/pseuds/RevyDutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of her fears, Kya started pushing everyone away. She didn't realize she'd hurt the people she was closest to, especially her brother...</p>
<p>Inspired by earthbxnder's beautiful headcanon that you can find here: http://earthbxnder.tumblr.com/post/118640766755/ok-but-can-you-imagine-sixteen-year-old-kya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

A whisk of blue wind dashed, secretively, avast the late night courtyard of an island home. Or rather, it wasn’t a wind, it was a figure, a person. Perhaps, a spirit. The colours etched in the darkness were augmented with a hint of orange from the waist of a dress, complementary to the brown of her skin. She would smirk as she carefully avoided signs of possible detection; Lamps, crunchable leaves, open windows were particularly tricky. Regardless, the rambunctious girl eventually reached her destination: a stable. 

Opening the gate-like doors with such gentle hands was a challenge to this go-getter. It was obvious she was in some sort of rush. When she managed to open the doors without a single crack, she punched the air in a sort of victory. Her prize? Four sleeping flying bisons, ready for taking. She quietly walked over, but managed to accidentally wake the eldest one upon her first step. The beast opened an eye, and the girl put a finger to her mouth.

“Don’t worry, Appa. Go back to sleep.” She winked. The old bison, recognizing her, was too tired to deal with tonight’s nightly ordeal. He rolled over onto his back, a sign of passage. She saluted as she walked past.

Eventually, she made her way to a much younger bison, just a couple of years old. In fact, there were _two_ bisons, twins. The bigger one, a boy, woke up with a bit of a jump.

“Woah, Oogi, calm down!” She exclaimed with a whisper, putting a hand up to calm the startled beast. Once he recognized her, he did as such, and even nudged his sleeping sister. She was on her back and awoke with a moan, answered with a hand on her head.

“Alright, Tonks, up and at ‘em...” She said, her voice familiar to the bison. In an instant, the bison rolled over and pounced on the girl, licking her face. She had a chuckle as she stood up, the bison sitting happily, awaiting whatever orders she’d be given. The girl brushed herself off.

“Spirits, Tonks, You really did a number on my hair here.” She groaned, although her smile didn’t show much anger. The girl was a waterbender, after all, and simply bent the water out of her hair. Unfortunately, she’d have to spend a few minutes combing it out again (frizzy hair was a horrible trait passed down from the Water Tribe side of her family), but that was nothing she couldn’t do on the way to her... where was she going?

The girl quietly snuck Tonks outside into a slightly bigger space. It seemed as if the duo had done this before, which was probably true. Finally out at a space large enough to fly, but not be detected by the authorities, the girl started climbing up the bison. Reaching the top, she grabbed the reigns and quietly said:

“Yip Yi-”  
“Kya?”

The girl looked horrified at the sound of her name, afraid to turn around until she realized who’s voice she was hearing.  

“Bumi?”

He was a young man of nineteen years, just beginning his college career. He’d chosen, after many, _many_ arguments, a military academy after he was taken there stuffed in a bag. While normally dressed up in uniform attire, Bumi had now retired for the weekend, and chose to enjoy it with simple pants and a white muscle shirt. He spared no moment without talking about how the military school “enhanced” the way he filled out the outfit. 

In this moment, however, he was confused and curious. He knew his sister ran off in the night, often on school nights and rarely returning before class. He’d never known her to take a bison, however, assuming a sneaky waterbender would bend some ice to get herself across the bay. He guessed tonight was a bit special. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the duo.

“Alright sis, who you showin’ off to?” He said with a wink in his tone. Kya huffed and turned away.

“N-No one. I’m just going out.”  
“And you took Tonks?”  
“She’s _my_ bison.”  
“Yeah, that explains a lot.” 

The bison in question was a bit... unique in her movements. Due to multiple accidents when she was young and learning to be tamed, she managed to chip off both her horns, leaving stumps. She also had a nasty scar across the top of her nose, a result of unstable flight. That was a problem with Tonks; her tail was a bit underdeveloped. Smaller than most flying bisons, no one even knew if she could lift off the ground. Still, the baby bison had shown some miracles, and Aang wouldn’t dare “send off” an innocent creature, especially a flying bison.

Being a set of twins, Tenzin had a choice between the two. A bit... elitist in his ideals, he instantly offered an apple to the male, whom he’d name Oogi. Aang would be proud of him either way, but felt a bit bad for the female, a bit different but full of love. He decided to offer her to his older children, thinking they could at least share. Bumi brushed off the idea, but Kya and Tonks formed a bond almost immediately. After all, being different was a trait they shared.

She felt it when she was young, confirming it years after she learned a word for it. _Gay_ , she even hated the sound it made as it escaped her lips. She brushed off the idea behind boyfriends she’d never kiss, the hate she formed within her proving to just be another layer to a lifetime of guilt. 

Eventually, she decided to stop caring. She’d already disappointed her parents by not being an airbender, letting them know of _this_ was completely out of the question. Her methods of coping ended up being pushing, shoving her family off to the back of her list. She was already a disappointment, so it was simple. But like many teenagers, she never thought her actions through, and couldn’t realize she was hurting the people she loved, especially Bumi.

She justified it that he was off at college all the time, but still missed the times she had with him. While she had Katara to share waterbending with, the silent pressure Aang placed on airbending-less brother and sister proved to be a great way to bond. While close, the past year was a strain. Although she finally understood Bumi’s loneliness in the form of her own uniqueness, she couldn’t help but shield it from him. It was the only thing she did.

And yet, here was Bumi, standing there with a smile on his face and a shrug in his arms, laughing at his flustered sister. After a few moments of the taunting laugh, she groaned and slid down and off Tonks.

“Alright, alright, what d’you want?” Kya asked, putting on her act and adding a tad of annoyance to her voice. She crossed her arms and pouted, keeping the expression as Bumi sighed. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She brushed it off.

“It’s been a while and I just wanted to... talk, is all.” Bumi shrugged, scratching his cheek and looking off to the side. It was one of his ways of showing disappointment and pain, the emotions rather hard for him to show in conventional conversation. Kya always felt it instantly, most of the time it was overlooked by parents and peers. She sighed and motioned for him to walk over to the dock.

The moon shining bright and beautiful over Yue Bay reflected perfectly in the water. Kya had opted to sit, enjoying getting her feet wet. Bumi stood, hands still in his pockets but standing proud. After a few moments of silence, a youthful voice spoke.

“This is nice,” Kya muttered. This was a scene right out of her memories. Before Kya opted to spend her nights wasted and broke in the city, she’d come out to this dock to admire the skyline with Bumi. It was here they would spend countless hours just _talking_ , from expressing countless frustrations to celebrating victories no one cared for. This dock harbored dreams and secrets, only to them, the children “not good enough.”

Bumi snorted. “Pollution’s really killing the view.” He said, trying to make conversation. It was odd; this place usually had them talking instantly. Perhaps they’d grown out of it? The silence continued for a few more moments.

“Do you miss me?” Kya quietly asked, hiding her face behind her knees. 

“But you still live here?” Bumi chuckled, always a joker.

“You know what I mean.” Kya’s voice was cold. Bumi’s expression turned to a frown.

“We all miss you,” He quietly admitted. “I mean, picking on Tenzin’s not fun by yourself.” 

Kya placed a small grin and lightly punched him in the leg. Bumi really did have a... particular way of showing his feelings. It was something Kya caught onto early on, knowing his upbeat, goofy attitude also served as a cover sometimes, and the poor boy needed someone to understand him. 

“It’s been hard.” Kya said, dropping her knees along with the grin. She looked down at the water, her eyes focused on the moon.

“You’re the Avatar’s daughter, a waterbender, straight A student somehow, and you’re complaining about life?” Bumi retorted. Kya knew he was joking somewhere deep inside, but let the pile of frustrations and fear show itself.

“So i’m not allowed to complain, is what you’re saying?” Kya kept her voice monotone, using passive-aggressiveness as her weapon. Bumi scratched his cheek.

“I’m not saying it’s _hard_ , per say, but being the Avatar’s kid and not being able to bend sucks a lot.” Bumi said, a hint of sadness in his voice as he looked out towards the horizon.

“Well, lately i’ve been able to understand how you feel.” Kya quietly said. Bumi’s face turned red.

“How could you _possibly_ understand what it’s like!?” He exclaimed, his anger rarely alive but showing with barbed fangs. Kya brought her knees to her face again.

“I know how it feels to be... alone, is what I meant.” She quietly admitted behind her wall. Bumi’s anger died down. He sat beside her. Kya looked over for a moment before she turned away, embarrassed by her secrets and tied down by her fear.

“What d’you mean by that?” Bumi asked with curious ears. Kya brought back the silence for a bit, collecting her thoughts and wondering what the right answers were. Her gut was telling her everything would be okay, life would go on, Bumi would still be her brother. But there was a constant nagging in the back of her brain that told her everything was wrong, that _she_ was wrong, and her family would think so too. 

It was then, though, that Kya decided she wasn’t going to let the nagging push her around anymore. She took a deep breath (a few, actually), but it didn’t stop her from shaking. In a nervous voice that shook with her, Kya reclaimed her fear:

“I’m gay.” 

It was the first time she’d said it out loud, and she really did hate the sound of the word. The air became quiet, Kya assuming the worst, that perhaps the nagging was correct. Her breaths became quicker and more violent, almost begging for air as her anxiety took over. She whispered positive mantras to calm herself down, but nothing worked better than when Bumi brought her close into a hug.

They didn’t speak, Kya just cried. She smiled through the tears, forever grateful that the universe granted her wishes. Now, there were no more secrets. Who’d hide a secret from their best friend, anyways? Soon after the hug broke. Bumi pat Kya’s head.

“Is that what’s been making you run off lately?” He asked.

“Yeah, I found a nice gay bar with cool people,” Kya explained. “It’s so wonderful to find a place where you can just... be yourself, y’know?”

“Are you saying you don’t get that here?” Bumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, you’re the first one i’ve told...” Kya said, her voice trailing into a whisper. Bumi’s eyes widened when he realized what that meant, then smiled and wrapped his arm around her, understanding his new responsibility. He swore at that moment, Kya would be protected at all costs, from anyone who’d hurt her. Including-

“So who’s the lucky lady?” Bumi asked with suggestive eyes. Jokingly, of course. “I’m sure you’ll _really_ impress her with that ‘perfect’ bison of yours.”

“Hey! Tonks is more reliable than you give her credit for!” Kya huffed. She was glad the weight had left the conversation. “Also they’re an endangered species, so I don’t think it really matters. It’s a _flying bison._ ” She spoke with a smirk. Bumi did the same and pat her shoulder.

“Point taken,” He grinned. “Just make sure she doesn’t fly into a building this time, alright? I’m sure Toph wants her beauty sleep.” 

Kya grinned and lightly punched him in the shoulder. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

As she stood up, Bumi grabbed her wrist.

“Hey, you be careful, alright?” He said, his voice warm but defensive. Kya put her hands on her waist and looked down at him, beaming. 

“I can handle myself.” She said with a wink. The hardest trial had just been passed, and there was nothing that could stop her now. She felt confidant, happy, and _free_. Bumi could already see a change in his sister’s expression. He stood up and pat her back. 

“Bring me along next time you go to the bar. I’ve been told I make an excellent wingman.” He winked. “‘Could should you a few of my moves...”

“Alright, Bumi.” Kya said, laughing and pushing him away before he became even more embarrassing. She ran and jumped up on Tonks. Bumi stood on, proud, while she turned back.

“Oh, uh, thanks, by the way.” She said, scratching her cheek like he would.

The words were small, but Bumi understood instantly just what they meant. He smiled and saluted before he turned around back into the house. Looking onto the horizon, Kya grabbed the reins on her bison, ready to embark.

But it felt a bit... different this time around. She felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders, she felt more... happy? She made a mental note to talk about it with Bumi sometime, not even realizing that she brought those important to her back into her life. It’d be a bit of a journey, but with a smile on her face, she had taken the first step. Looking back at the house one more time, she grinned as she cracked the reins and finally shouted:

_“Yip yip!”_

**Author's Note:**

> No, Harry Potter doesn't exist in the Avatarverse. However, it exists in our universe, and thanks to that I thought Tonks would be a cute name for a flying bison. Especially one that's a little... crazy with her appearance. 
> 
> Kya's outfit inspired by nextstopwilloghby on an art that you can find here (used with permission): http://nextstopwilloghby.tumblr.com/post/119029209716/she-probably-had-an-eclectic-taste-in-clothing 
> 
> There's actually a bit more to this headcanon that earthbxnder wrote that I might adapt into a small sequel??? idk??? the important thing to announce here is that we're going to be collaborating on The Kya Epic!™ Also, Chareon's gonna be doing art for it!! I'M SO EXCITED THINGS ARE MOVING AHEAD IN POSITIVE DIRECTIONS STAY TUNED.


End file.
